Waiting for Him
by shadow.smiles
Summary: Sirius has waited for thirteen years- No, it's been longer. He's been waiting his whole life for Harry, but he made a promise to James that he wouldn't take Harry away until he was of age. M/M. Young!Sirius/Harry. Not cross-gen.
1. We Meet Again

I clung to the shadows and felt time stop as I looked again at the very being that kept my world turning through years in Azkaban. He looked so much like James it hurt. How could I _ever_ have loved James? How could I have loved anyone when this boy was meant to exist? My breath caught as he and the girl turned to look at me - the infuriating redhead alerting them to my presence. Those eyes... _Harry's eyes... _Suddenly it all made perfect sense.

I closed the rickety wooden door as I saw the eyes of the children widen in fear. I knew I was grinning like a madman - but forgive me the powertrip I get from striking fear into someone's heart simply by _existing_. I wasn't proud that I enjoyed it, but couldn't stop myself nonetheless.

Then, suddenly, Harry was speaking. Yelling. He was yelling at Moony for helping me. Merlin... his voice... it was even soft as he screamed at Moony. Perfect. He was perfect just like I knew he was the first moment I laid eyes on him. What a sick man to fall so deeply in love with a newborn upon first glance, but I could not stop myself. It was not in my nature. The dark magic of my family kept me alive, but it was the knowledge that someone would eventually come along and force himself to the center of my heart with a simple glance that kept me going.

I'd thought it was James. Honestly, I had. The very night I met James, the dreams began - dreams of a black haired boy with skin so pale it glowed, and he _belonged_ to me. But James married Lily, and I thought my heart would break. It wasn't possible. The magic ran so much deeper than even James could avoid. How was it possible?

But Harry. My sweet little Harry. I knew I'd never leave the boy's side. I never would have if Voldemort wasn't a murderous bastard.

Harry raised his wand at me, and I could tell Moony was trying to reason with him. The girl was shouting something about werewolves, the redhead was whimpering in pain, and Peter was curling tightly into the boy's hands to keep from being seen. All this, I knew, was around me - but I couldn't feel it. There was only Harry.

His eyes locked with mine, and I _knew_ he remembered me. There was confusion there as well. He didn't know why he was rooted to the floor, but he wasn't afraid. He was _never_ afraid. And he could finally be mine.

"Put the wand down, Harry," I said. "I didn't betray your father."

"You sold them out to Voldemort!" Harry yelled. There was so much pain in his voice. "WHY? WHY DID YOU DO IT?"

"I didn't," I reassured him calmly. I began taking slow, deliberate steps forward. His eyes flicked down to my feet for just a moment before returning to my eyes.

"Yes, you did," Harry hissed. "You're the reason they're dead."

My heart skipped a beat. I would never have hurt them. I would never have done that to Harry.

"No, Harry, it wasn't me," I assured him. "It was Peter. He sold them out. I tried to stop him but it was too late. I'm so sorry, Harry."

With one final step my chest was pressed against the wand in Harry's hand. I wanted to be closer, but I knew that Harry wouldn't understand yet.

"Padfoot," Moony warned me, "what on earth do you think you're doing?"

I smiled. "Don't worry, old friend, Harry wouldn't hurt me, would you Harry?"

Harry stared blankly back at me. I laughed gently.

"I thought not." I held my hands up in mock surrender. "Would you feed me to the dementors, Harry? _Me_, of all people? Do you remember that when you were a baby, you never cried when I held you? You smiled first at me. Even Lily had to admit you liked me best. Your first word was my name."

"Sirius, what are you playing at?" Moony hissed. "He's just a child!"

I winced. _A beautiful child_, my thoughts immediately added. _No. _I chastized myself. _I knew this would happen. He has to be seventeen. I have to wait for him to be seventeen._

"Harry, you can't know how I've missed you," I said softly. My words were like a promise - one that we'd had for a very long time. "I know you remember. I can see it in your eyes. You know you feel close to me, even without knowing why. You would never hurt me as I would _never_ hurt you."

"Why?" Harry asked softly, seemingly unaware the words were even leaving his mouth. "Why? Why. Why. Why. How _could _you?"

"How could I what, Harry?" I asked firmly.

Harry opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He looked so conflicted. I knew the feeling. I'd felt it when I found myself madly in love with a newborn.

Suddenly, Harry was screaming. "YOU JUST LEFT ME!"

Then, quickly as it came, the moment passed. Harry looked dead confused again. He stared at me, eyes so full of awe. He'd always looked at me like that. James used to say I was Harry's favorite game in the world.

My heart twisted. Harry's words were true. I should never have gone after Peter. I should have stayed with Harry. Things would have been different...

"I never wanted to leave you, Harry," I swore to him. "But I couldn't let Peter get away with it. I was stupid and I went to Azkaban for it."

A soft "No" escaped Harry's lips. He was so beautiful. Thirteen and already more beautiful than anyone I'd ever seen.

"Give me the wand, Harry," I smiled softly. He pressed it into my hand with so much trust in his touch. It obviously came from the bond. Even as he did it, Harry looked at his hand as though it was betraying him.

With the wand in my hand, I turrned to the redhead. Both he and the girl were yelling now, but I barely heard them. Harry didn't listen either.

"Now, Ron," I warned, "it would be very wise of you not to move - even a little."

Ron froze as I pointed my wand at him. The girl screamed at Harry to do something, but he was too lost in the haze of confusion.

"SIRIUS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-"

"Avada kedavra," I whispered coldly. Green light flashed and hit it's mark.

Ron howled. "SCABBERS! YOU KILLED SCABBERS!"

I snatched the now dead rat from his hands and suffered a few punches from a hysterical Ron before stepping back.

"Did I?" I asked. I dropped the rat on a rather large expanse of dusty hardwood, ignoring the whimper Ron loosed as the rat hit the ground with a dull thump. I pulled out my own wand and pointed it down, wordlessly casting the spell that had Peter morphing back into the squat, dirty little man he truly was. Five people gasped.

"That's... not possible," drawled a dark voice from behind me. Snivellus.

I turned and flashed him a smile. "Why hello, Snape," I said. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Black," Snape's eyes darted from Peter's body to me, then flicked over to Moony for some sort of explanation. I _knew_ it. I knew they were fucking.

"It's true, Severus," Moony sighed. "It was all Peter. Sirius is innocent... even if he is a _half mad fool_. How dare you point your wand at a child!"

"I didn't miss," I reminded him.

"But you could have!" the girl yelled. Hermione. That was her name. "You almost _killed_ him!"

"No, he didn't," Harry whispered, confusion thick in his tone. "He would never hurt Ron. He couldn't."

"Harry, you don't even _know_ him!" Hermione yelled.

"Yes, I do," Harry responded softly.

"Sirius, he's only a boy," Moony pleaded with me. "You can't take him yet. He's thirteen, for Merlin's sakes!"

Harry's eyes darted to mine and locked, pleading even more than Moony was capable of. "Please, don't leave me."

"Harry, what's gotten into you, mate?" Ron asked warily.

"He must b-be under some kind of spell," Hermione reasoned. "Professor, please, you have to help him!"

Snape looked confused. "Remus, do you know what's wrong with the boy?"

Moony grimaced. I nodded softly, telling him I didn't mind if he told. It wasn't really a secret. I should've been ashamed of myself, but how could I ever be ashamed of loving _him_?

"Hermione, are you familiar with the idea of a promised soul?" Moony asked carefully.

Hermione's eyes widened. "You can't mean... no. Not Harry. He's been through so much..."

"I would never hurt him, you silly girl," I fumed.

She stared back at me. "But, how? Why you?"

"My family is very old and very dark," I said bitterly. "If there is a rare bit of magic anywhere, it has probably occured in my family. This honestly doesn't surprise me."

"H-Hang on!" Ron interrupted. "What is it? This promised soul thing?"

"From birth, or perhaps even before, one wizard can be magically promised to another," Hrmione said, emotionless. "No one knows why it happens, but some people are born with the ability to love only one person they are set to search for from birth. It's a bit like Veela and their soul mates - but neither person has to be a creature. The magic is ancient and rare. When it occurs, neither person can die so long as the other l-loves them." She tripped over the word 'love,' probably realizing that Harry had been able to survive Voldemort's attack because of my love for him.

Hermione took a deep breath and continued. "They can't live with normal people. When they bond to each other, their very _souls_ fuse together. They become unbelievably powerful, and being near them for too long can cause your magic to fail. There have only been a handful of these bonds in the history of time - but every time, the pair becomes a sort of superpower - almost as if you could have God settle your arguments. That is, if you can find them. They are notoriously secretive. I-If he takes Harry... we probably won't ever see him again."

"Very good," I smiled. "You really are the cleverest witch of your year."

Hermione smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Somewhere inside she must've known she was close to losing one of her best friends to magic even _she_ didn't fully understand.

"I always thought you were odd," Snape concluded.

"The feeling was mutual," I quipped without turning to look at him. Harry had caught my eyes again. He couldn't stop staring. I knew that he was battling with his soul. He wanted to stay - wanted to be normal. I'd wanted that once too. I smiled sadly at him, because we both knew he was going to lose.

"Please, Sirius," Moony begged. "He's just a child. He has to finish school. He deserves to be normal-"

"And how, exactly, is he supposed to do that?" I barked. "That infernal murderer decided a long time ago that normal wasn't going to be an option for Harry. And what am I to do, Remus? Should I simply go back to Azkaban and wait?"

"No," Harry said, more forcefully now. He took a half step forward, but froze again.

It wouldn't be long.

So I decided that it was no longer necessary to wear my glamour. Harry could see through it anyway.

Even Moony gasped as the magic fell away to reveal me - exactly seventeen years old. I hadn't aged a day since. I was waiting for Harry.

My hair was cut short and my face clean-shaven. I was still very thin from malnutrition, but I looked much healthier. The glamour had made me seem like a skeleton with skin, but in reality I had muscles from hours of exercise, my skin was naturally tan, and with the glow I'm sure my eyes had gained at the sight of Harry, I must have been a real sight.

"Bloody hell..." Ron breathed at the sight of me.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I laughed. Even my voice was different - younger and not nearly as course.

I stared diliberately at Harry, watching the magic swirl behind his eyes. _There!_ my whole body exclaimed. _There it is!_

Finally, Harry's magic shifted into place and his green eyes glowed with his decision.

"Hello," I smiled.

"Hello," he replied, smiling back.

Moony just _had _to ruin it by doubling over and growling.

"Remus!" Snape cried. "Did you take your potion tonight?"

The only response Moony could give was growling. We didn't have long.

"Harry, grab the boy," I commanded. "Everyone out! Sorry to leave you behind, Moony, but it seems you won't be good company in about five minutes."

I swear Moony whimpered "I know."

Harry did as he was told. He fetched his wand, returned Hermione hers, and with a flick of his wrist Ron was soaring out the door to the shrieking shack. Hermione followed close behind, but Harry didn't need to follow for the magic to hold and I knew he wouldn't anyway.

I flicked my wrist and sent the dead body of Pettigrew out after the children. Without a word, Harry and I each grabbed one of Snape's arms and pulled him away from Moony's rapidly morphing form.

"REMUS!" Snape shouted. "LET ME GO! HE NEEDS ME!"

"He needs you right now like a hole in the head," I hissed as we dragged him along in the tunnel. "I don't think Moony would take too kindly to waking up tomorrow to find he'd attacked and killed his boyfriend."

Snape looked as if he were about to argue, but thought better of it. The git didn't help us carry him though.

We finally reached the Hogwarts grounds and Snape stood on his feet.

"T-Thank you, Sirius," he stammered weakly. "I don't know what got into me."

"You don't want me to say what I'm thinking," I smiled sweetly.

"Sirius," Harry said firmly. I looked to see him pointing at the two bodies floating towards the castle with Hermione running along beside them.

I nodded and we ran for the castle. Only a little winded, we reached the Hospital Wing only five minutes after Hermione and the others. She was halfway through a rambling explanation to Dumbledore, Minerva, Fudge, and Madame Pomfrey when we let ourselves in.

"Out!" Minerva yelled at me, obviously thinking I was a student. Then she noticed Harry and Snape and her eyes went wide.

"Well, well," Dumbledore cut off Hermione's explanation. "It seems the rumors are true. Sirius, I must admit, you look good for having been in Azkaban so long."

"Sirius Black?" Fudge stared in disbelief. "But that's just a boy!"

"It's him, Minister!" Hermione promised. "He was wearing a glamour."

Dumbledore smiled. "Brilliant, Sirius, really," he said. "An aging glamour? You are far cleverer than you're given credit for."

"Thank you, sir," I nodded.

"And Harry, my boy," Dumbledore turned to the boy standing quietly at my side. "I always knew we would see greatness from you. I can't say that I thought this was the most likely option, however. I should hope that if I don't happen to see you after this, you know that should either of you ever need me I shan't hesitate."

Harry eyed him warily. "So naturally you expect us to return the sentiment?" Harry challenged.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Naturally."

"Clever old man," I smiled.

"We make no promises," Harry said, but a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

"B-But, Harry can't go!" Fudge stuttered. "Think of the PR nightmare! I'll be the minister that _lost_ Harry Potter!"

I scowled at the sad little man. He was obviously stressed. He didn't like his job, I could tell. He did it for appearances. Then again, most did.

"Too bad," Harry said before I could respond. "You'll just have to get over it."

I'm certain that Fudge said something after that, but I didn't care because Harry slipped his hand in mine and it fit _so perfectly_. I turned just my head to look at him. He was still staring at me, but his gaze was calmer. He knew who we were to be, and he'd accepted it far quicker than I had.

_So beautiful_, I thought as I took in his smouldering green eyes. They looked as if fire had been lit behind an emerald-colored shade. Those eyes had been haunting me for years.

He reached up and brushed a finger along my neck. "Mine," he whispered so quietly that I _felt_ the word more than I heard it. But damn, did I feel it.

And I was thinking: _Fuck seventeen! What's four years? He's gorgeous and perfect and I can finally have him. He's mine. Forever, he's mine. Fuck seventeen. Thirteen is just as good._

I almost convinced myself of it too.

"Harry," I sighed, pulling his hand away from me. "Not yet."

Harry blinked twice. I could tell he'd hoped I wouldn't say that. He wouldn't argue. He knew that he couldn't leave with me - not yet.

Harry took a step back and crossed his arms. "I expect you there promptly at the _moment_ I turn seventeen," he demanded.

I laughed. "As you wish," I nodded. "I will be close, Harry. Remember always that I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too."

I almost lost it. I almost fucking shoved him against the wall and kissed us both straight into ecstasy. Almost.

Instead I grabbed his hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. I'm certain that I got dirty looks, but I didn't care.

"I will see you soon, love," I promised. He nodded.

I apparated away before I could change my mind. If I wasn't so hurt from having to leave my Harry _yet again_, I would have laughed at what I'm certain was Fudge's shout of "Impossible! You can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds!"


	2. Together at Last

Four years had never passed so slowly as those which I was forced to be away from my Harry. Every summer he came to stay with me at Grimmauld Place. Together we cleaned the whole thing, even with Kreacher stealing things back. In the summer after fourth year, Harry managed to convince Kreacher that he was trustworthy and he stopped. It was a bit infuriating, though, that _my_ house elf would only listen to me if _Harry_ was staying for holidays. It was equally funny, though, because Kreacher transferred his hero-worship of my mother to Harry. He waited on Harry hand and foot, which only served to make Harry uncomfortable. He hated the attention.

It was not without great effort during those holidays that I kept myself from ravaging Harry. As he grew even more into the man of my dreams, I was forced to lock the both of us in separate rooms for the night. I wouldn't drink, nor would I let him ingest anything stronger than milk when he visited. It was maddening.

Harry wasn't the most helpful, either. He was a teenaged boy. It was to be expected. But, _Merlin_...

He was innocent enough that first summer. I think he was nervous that I would not want him for our difference in maturity. He thought he was too innocent for me. And he was, which only poured another layer of guilt onto the messy situation. But Christmas hols was a different story. He'd been chosen to be in the Triwizard Tournament. Much to my rage, I couldn't just kill everyone involved and steal Harry away from the danger, so I was forced to stand back and _allow_ my love to be put in danger. It goes without saying that I was not in the best mood when Harry walked through my door being _fourteen years old_ and having faced a bloody _dragon_.

Harry would never admit it, but the Task had shaken him. I could hear him at night. The link between our minds was forming slowly, _torturously_, and I could hear snatches of Harry's thoughts. He thought he'd almost lost. He blamed himself for God knows what. He always blamed himself. It took all my will power not to break the wards on his room and take him into my arms.

All through the two weeks, Harry sat as close to me as he could. I couldn't tell if it was for comfort, or simply because he couldn't stop himself.

The summer after fourth year was the first since we'd met again that it wasn't just me and Harry in the house. I was putting up the Order of the Phoenix. It helped me keep my thoughts away from how inhumanly handsome Harry had become. He'd filled out everywhere, and he was no longer the painfully skinny little boy he used to be. He had muscle tone from Quidditch, and what appeared to be a six pack beneath his shirt that I had to constantly remind myself _I wasn't allowed to touch yet._ His hair was shorter, as though he'd cut it himself, and it made his eyes all the more green.

He was haunted by Cedric Diggory's death, Voldemort's return. He needed me, but I couldn't bond with him. I'd promised James. I'd _promised_.

Harry didn't like it one bit. So, he began casually throwing glances at me so full of wanting that I thought I might melt beneath his gaze. He did everything in his power to make himself attractive to me (psh, as if he had to _do_ anything in the first place.) He would touch me whenever he could, sit as close as possible, chew on his lip in that way that he knew drove me mad...

I was forced to take quite a few more cold showers that summer, but I made it. Harry returned to Hogwarts, despite my incessant protests that it was far too dangerous now. I knew Hogwarts was safe, but I had a hard time believing that Harry was any kind of safe if I wasn't there to protect him.

Then Voldemort... Stupid Voldemort.

He infiltrated the Ministry with his Death Eaters and lured _my Harry_ there to pick up a foolish prophecy. When I found him, Lucius Malfoy had his wand pointed straight at Harry's throat. Without thinking I forced myself to appear next to Harry.

"Get away from my godson," I hissed at Lucius. Harry smiled at me so honestly that I almost didn't notice Lucius muttering a curse.

"Stupefy!" I cursed him lazily. The prophecy that Harry had risked his life for shattered as it his the stone floor of the Ministry. The Death Eaters howled.

An all out battle began between the Order and the Death Eaters. It seemed to be evenly matched as the children joined the fighting. Bellatrix, mad from her years in Azkaban, set her sights on me.

"Avada kedavra!" she smiled wickedly. The curse hit me square in the chest and I felt myself falling backward, but Harry caught my arm before I fell into the veil. Bella stared in disbelief as I stood again on my two feet. The curse had shattered my glamour, but I didn't care. That curse was aimed far too close to Harry.

I raised my wand and chains wound around Bella's hands and feet. She was even too stunned to struggle.

Suddenly, Harry ran from my side. With a quick wish of luck through our mental link, I set about helping to tie up the other Death Eaters.

The moment I finished, I ran after Harry. What I found was terrifying.

Dumbledore was shouting, "I've found them all Tom! There's nowhere else to hide!"

"Impossible!" Voldemort hissed. He sent a nonverbal killing curse which Dumbledore easily deflected.

"You're no match for me, Tom," Dumbledore said firmly.

"Fool!" Voldemort yelled. "I shall enjoy killing you!"

Too late I saw Harry run for the fight. He placed himself between Dumbledore and Voldemort as the dark wizard loosed another killing curse that hit Harry. My heart stopped as he staggered backward...

Then there was a light so intense that I had to shield my eyes from it. In the distance I heard screaming.

_Not Harry_, I thought. _Please, not Harry._

As the light faded I realized I was running toward where I knew Harry was. My love sat crumpled on the ground with Dumbledore over him. I didn't even think as I rushed to Harry's other side and grabbed his hand.

"Harry, love?" I pleaded with his closed eyes. "Can you hear me?"

Silence. Horrible, terrible, heart-breaking silence.

Then...

"Five more minutes..." Harry mumbled. I felt tears fowing as I pulled him tight to me. Vaguely I remember someone shouting 'My God, Harry's done it! Voldemort is dead!'

...

I didn't want Harry to go for his sixth year - especially not after I'd almost lost him several times in one afternoon. Realistically, though, I knew it would be Harry's last year. Despite the fact I internally agreed when Harry argued that he didn't need to go for his sixth year, I knew he'd regret it given enough time.

"It's not fair," Harry pouted as I packed his trunk for him.

"You will change your mind once you're on the train," I smiled.

"But the train is the worst bit!" he argued. "Ron and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl. They won't be able to sit with me. I'll be alone to think of how much I miss you."

"You know you can talk to me on the train," I assured him.

"It's not the same," Harry shook his head. "I want to be with you."

"Harry James Potter, you're going to Hogwarts and that is final," I commanded him.

He looked at me in disbelief. "Did you just use my middle name?" he asked incredulously.

"Your darn right, I did," I replied. "Now, help me pack. Your train leaves tomorrow and I won't have you be late again."

His eyes went cold around the edges, but I knew that if I tried comforting him, I'd only be more tempted to keep him with me.

We packed the rest of his things in silence.

Harry didn't even wave to me as the train pulled away the next morning. I knew I'd hurt him. But with the distance I felt myself stronger. Stronger... yet so much weaker.

'_Harry?'_ I wordlessly called through our minds once I'd apparated home.

It took a few moments before he responded.

_'What?'_ he snapped.

_'I apologize for yelling at you last night. I was out of line and I hurt you.'_

Harry couldn't contain the sorrow in his mind. _'Were you trying to get rid of me?' _he asked quietly. _'Because it felt like you couldn't stand the sight of me. Am I... I mean... Am I not what you wanted? Are you having second thoughts?'_

My brain simply stopped working. My whole body rejected the thought. But Harry mistook the silence.

_'O-Oh'_ he said, trying to hide his tears. _'Well then I won't bother to come for Christmas.'_

_'Don't be daft, Harry,'_ I hissed. _'You will be home for Christmas if I have to sneak into Hogwarts and get you myself. And how could you ever believe that you were anything less than perfection, Harry? Perfection is all I can see when I look at you. You are so much more than I had ever dared to hope.'_

_'Then why were you so keen to get me out of your house?'_ Harry snapped.

_'It's _our_ house, Harry,'_ I sighed. _'And that was not your fault. I knew that you would regret missing this year. I don't know if you have registered completely that this will be your last year at Hogwarts. You are so at home there and you deserve at least one year to be free of worry about Voldemort or a war you have no control over. No matter what my feelings are on the matter, you deserve this year. I could not take it from you.'_

Harry was silent for a while, processing what I'd said.

_'Why don't you ever look at me anymore?'_ he asked weakly.

I closed my eyes. I was hoping he wouldn't notice, but I should have known better. It's Harry, after all.

_'I can't,'_ I said tersely. _'I made a promise to your father and I intend to keep it. I will not let myself near you until your seventeenth birthday.'_

_'That doesn't explain why you won't look at me! We never talk like we used to! I feel like I'm losing you.'_

I bristled. _'Impossible. You could never lose me.'_

_'Tell me _why_, Sirius!'_

_'Because I can't look at you without wanting you anymore!' _I said quickly. _'You don't know what you do to me, Harry. What you've _always_ done. You don't have to do anything at all and I want you so much it hurts. I'm supposed to take care of you but all I can think about is how it would feel to finally be able to mark you, to take you as my own and ensure that you never want for love again. I have so very little self control, Harry, but even that goes to shit when I look at the man you've become and I notice the love in your eyes when you look back at me.'_

Harry's head was swimming. I groaned pitifully when I realized that most of his thoughts were filled with lust.

_'Please, Harry_,' I begged. _'I feel better thinking that you don't have those thoughts as well.'_

_'Sirius, all we have is another year,' _he reminded me softly. _'One more year and I'm yours. I won't forget that, nor will I let you forget.'_ He paused for just a moment, sending a rush of love through our bond. _'And I expect one hell of a birthday present, Sirius.'_

I honestly couldn't keep myself from smiling wickedly.

...

Harry didn't come home for Christmas hols. Rather, I went to The Burrow. The same happened at Easter hols and the first bit of summer. We didn't trust ourselves to be alone together, especially when we were so close to the end.

July 20th I spent pacing back and forth in my bedroom at Grimmauld. I couldn't see Harry. It was far too close. I didn't eat, didn't sleep. All I could think of was him. _Mine_.

The next day, ten minutes before he would officially be seventeen, Harry side apparated with Molly Weasley. I'm sure we talked awkwardly, but Harry and I were only looking at one another. We counted the seconds.

"Well, must be off then," Molly said awkwardly, looking between us.

"Thank you for bringing him, Molly," I said.

"No trouble," she assured me. "Well... I suppose this is goodbye."

Harry grabbed the woman and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much Mrs. Weasley," he said into her shoulder. "For everything."

"Oh Harry," she said, her eyes tearing. "You're such a sweet boy."

Harry pulled away and dabbed at his own eyes. "Give everyone my love."

"I will, Harry," she promised. She turned her eyes on me. "Take care of him."

"I intend to," I replied without hesitation.

Molly nodded. Then, with a final wave, she apparated away.

Time was up. Harry was seventeen.

His eyes locked with mine and I crossed to him in three strides. He chuckled softly as my arms enveloped him and wrapped his own around my neck. His lips found mine and I didn't even register my magic apparating us into my bedroom. We were suddenly just _there_.

Harry whimpered against my lips and tried to pull himself closer, but there _was_ no closer. We were fit so tightly together that it felt we could never break apart. He fit against my body so perfectly.

My tongue found his mouth open and waiting for me. I plunged inside and swirled my tongue with his. There was no battle for dominance. Harry knew he was submissive and planned on enjoying it if his whimpering against me was any indication. Those sounds... _so fucking hot_.

I knotted my fingers in his hair and jerked his head backward only to reattach my lips to his neck - kissing and biting wherever I pleased. I _wanted_ to leave marks.

"Mmm," Harry moaned. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his eyes were closed and he was biting his lip. He was really going to let me do _whatever I wanted_ to him. I felt myself fully harden and I rubbed our crotches together.

Harry gasped and his muscles weakened. I took the moment to lift him off the ground and lay him down on my bed where I'd imagined him being so very many times before.

I laid myself inbetween Harry's legs and nipped at his neck as I unbuttoned his shirt. Harry was mewling and thrusting himself up to get any sort of friction against the bulge in his pants. I laughed softly and oblidged, moving my hand to cup his erection through his pants, running my thumb along the length.

"_Fuck_" he breathed.

"I agree," I said as I finally freed Harry from his shirt. Creamy white skin muscled from years of sports and battle was revealed - with two dark brown buds already raised from only me kissing him.

I groaned at the thought that _I_ was the one making Harry this way. I was the reason he was unraveling so quickly at the littlest touches.

I licked my way up and down his chest, while Harry moved his arms to rest above his head as though they'd been tied. He writhed underneath me as I worshipped every inch of skin I found.

I reached down to undo Harry's belt as I teased one of his nipples.

"Oh yesss," he panted. "Oh _gods_, Sirius. So fucking good."

As a wave of lust crashed over me, I practically tore off Harry's pants and my own. Only our briefs kept us from the unbelievable friction we were both craving more than we could express.

Harry grabbed my face and pulled me up to kiss him hungrily. As he busied my lips, he quite literally tore my shirt off my body and tossed the shreds away. His hands were on me in a flash - feeling everywhere they could reach. I growled against his lips and finally reached underneath his briefs to take him in my hand.

Harry yelped at the contact, but soon he was thrusting into my hand. I wrenched my lips from his and looked down at my beautiful Harry with his head thrown back as I stroked him. He was surrendered to me completely and I couldn't even express how fucking sexy it was.

"Gods, Harry, you're so beautiful," I breathed. He smiled, but otherwise was too distracted by my hand to care much for my words.

In one quick movement I pulled off the last bits of clothing separating us and ground our erections together. We both moaned at the contact.

"Sirius, please," Harry panted. "_Please_, please, please..."

"Tell me what you want, Harry," I demanded, sounding far more calm than I felt.

"Take me," Harry begged. "Make love to me. I need you. I need you inside me. Gods, _please_, I need you so fucking bad."

I barely felt the lube charm work before I thrust one finger into him. He winced, just for a moment, but he was soon writhing again as I moved it in and out. I added a second finger and found that wonderful little spot.

"OH MY HOLY GOD, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Harry was a screamer, I noted with a posessive growl. I made sure to hit that spot a few more times as I stretched him, so he would feel the pain was worth it.

"Oh! MY! _GODS!_" he screamed. "FUCK! PUT IT IN! SIRIUS BLACK I DEMAND YOU FUCK ME RIGHT NOW!"

I smiled and lined myself up with him. He groaned as I began to slide in. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck, he's so tight. So fucking perfect._

As I sheathed myself in him completely, I paused to let him adjust. Harry was not having that.

"MOVE, YOU ASS!" he screamed as he rocked down onto me.

Any thought I had of going slow just immediately flew out of my brain and I was pounding him hard into the mattress. Harry moaned and gasped.

"Gods, yes," he pleaded, licking his lips. "Yes. Yes. Oh yes. Sirius, I love you so much. Please, just take it. Take my virginity. Gods, it _had_ to be you. Fuck, Sirius. So good, baby. So good."

I couldn't stand the sight of him. He was just too sexy. It was too much. I grabbed him tight to me and rolled us over so Harry was on top. I wanted to see everything as he fucked himself on me.

True to my every fantasy, Harry didn't disappoint. He bounced greedily on top of me, throwing his head back each time he found his prostate. He leaned back on his arms and I couldn't stop myself from thrusting up to meet him as he rode me.

"_Merlin_, baby, you're so fucking sexy right now," I hissed. "I never want to stop fucking you."

"Don't," he whimpered. "Please don't stop. Don't ever stop."

As Harry's hand found his throbbing erection I noticed that Harry'd already cum once, and was working close to a second. When did I make him cum? My brain was so foggy and I just _didn't know_, and it was so hot. I thrust even harder into him.

"Hah... ngh... never stop... ple- AH, oh fucking _hell_... fu-"

Nothingness spilled from Harry's mouth in a constant stream. It seemed every time he tried to form a thought I'd hit his prostate and it was gone again. He was so close, and so was I.

"SIRIUS!" he screeched as he came. He arched so hard that his warm heat left me. I growled.

"Turn around, Harry," I commanded as I sat up. His eyes were dazed but he did as he was told. Once his back was to me, I grabbed his sides and guided him back down onto my erection. We both sighed as it slid back in.

Harry rocked onto me in a steady motion as my arms locked around his muscled chest. One of his arms reached behind him to tangle in my hair as he rested his head on my other shoulder. His free hand laced his fingers through mine on his chest.

"Ha-...ry...love...you..._so_...much," I could only muster one syllable in between each of my thrusts. Harry twisted his face and found my lips with his. Just as I felt his tongue fucking my mouth in time with my thrusts, I lost it all. I came moaning Harry's name into his beautiful lips.

Harry shuddered as my cum filled him. He rocked against me slowly, trying to milk me of every drop. As my penis softened, he pulled himself off me and turned his whole body into my embrace. I wrapped my arms so tight around his taut waist that if he were only slightly weaker I might have snapped him in two. His fingers were in my hair and he kissed me with reckless abandon and years of pent up sexual frustration from being kept apart.

My hand wandered down to that perfect ass I could _still_ feel around me. So fucking perfect, and I was his first. He belonged to me now.

Well... after one little thing...

I pulled only my lips away from him, pretending to need air. Who needs oxygen, anyway? I have Harry.

"Marry me," I panted against his lips.

"Yes," he said without hesitation. And we were kissing again, this time slower but not even slightly less passionate. Harry tasted like pumpkin juice and chocolate. I had never liked either, but tasting them on Harry made me sure that I could've eaten them for every meal.

The kisses slowed as our adrenaline faded. Finally, Harry just couldn't keep his head up and he nuzzled into my neck. I laid back and took Harry with me. My very last thought before going to sleep was that Harry felt so warm in my arms. How had I ever slept without him?

But then dreams of Harry took me.


End file.
